I Can't Get You Out of my Mind
by xxEvaAngelxx
Summary: The war has finally ended, Nohr are triumphant. But while many celebrate the success of King Xander and his royal siblings, Corrin cannot help but think about another blonde haired man. Gathering up the confidence to tell him how she feels, Corrin rushes to find him, but will he already have left for Ylisse?


The sun shone brightly as the roar of the crowd filled the air. The streets were lined with people, bright smiles on their faces as they looked at their newly crowned king. The young king stood proudly on the main balcony of the castle, a crown of shining gold seated atop his head and a luxurious cloak fit for a royal wrapped around his shoulders. To his left stood the eldest princess Camilla, her body clad in a revealing yet beautiful gown. A small smile graced her face as she looked on at her brother; clearly proud of all that he had achieved.

Elise and Leo were both there too of course, both in formal occasion wear as they stood slightly behind their older siblings. Both appeared to be smiling as they looked out at the cheering crowds beneath them. To their right however, stood a young woman who appeared rather fidgety, her long blonde hair pulled into an intricate updo, her scarlet eyes shining with worry. Across her right eye was a slightly puckered scar, a consequence of the long fought war. Wearing a gown of the most luxurious red, Corrin fiddled awkwardly with the full skirt of it as she thought about recent events.

While the war was finally over, it was not without it's fair share of losses. Yes, King Garon had been successfully stopped, but Corrin's attempt to end the war without death had failed miserably; Scarlet, Orochi, Reina, Ryoma... just a few names in a sea of the dead. It pained Corrin's heart to think of them, all the lives she had failed to save. No amount of looking at the happy smiling faces of residents of Nohr could quell the uncomfortable feeling inside of her, the pressing 'what if'.

That was not the only what if that raced through her mind; for the longest time Corrin had been battling with another difficult decision. Despite the terror of the war, her heart had been stolen away by a certain grey eyed male. Though many found his eccentric ways to be over the top or exasperating, every time the young man exclaimed a new weapon name elatedly, Corrin could not help but smile as a warmth filled her chest. It did not matter to her that he insisted on an unusual pose, it was just another quirk that made her find him all the more interesting; and if it helped him feel stronger and more capable she could not see any reason why he shouldn't do it.

Biting her lip, Corrin quietly adjusted the bodice of her dress, making sure that her chest was covered enough to be proper, but with a little bit of cleavage in the hopes of seeing the man she had fallen for. With a shaky breath she looked over to the other royals, catching her younger brother's eye. Jerking her head to the side slightly, she tried to signal to him that she needed to step inside. To her relief Leo nodded back, smiling reassuringly at her.

Without further ado Corrin lifted the skirts of her gown, careful to make sure that she did not tear the delicate lace. Turning on her heel, she carefully made her way back inside, conscious of the fact she was still in view. As the door closed behind her however, she dropped all facade of grace and began to run down the corridor, one destination in mind.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Corrin found herself on the right floor of the castle in no time at all. Her heart beat quickly as she continued to run, looking at each door in turn, she was so close but yet Corrin still had no idea what she would possibly say to the man of her dreams.

Her mind made up that she needed to see him, Corrin forwent any sense of propriety and pushed the door open, several strands of hair slipping from their rightful place as she came to a grinding halt several steps inside the room. Her chest heaved as she struggled to regain her breath, with every second a blush grew on her cheeks as she looked at the occupant.

He looked back at her, shock clearly written all over his face as a top slid from his fingers. Behind him was a small bag, already half filled. His grey eyes shone with an unknown emotion as he looked her up and down, clearly confused at why she would appear before him, especially in such formal attire. Quickly brushing aside his confusion, he held his arm in a very familiar pose. "L-Lady Corrin? To what do I owe the honour? A curse upon your greatest enemies so that all who look at you will be struck to silence, or perhaps you require a noble, fierce name that befits the most bounteous and heroic of heroes? I, Odin Dark, will be more than thrilled to oblige to your every whim, though of course, there is none more heroic than you and I."

Smiling warmly, Corrin stepped inside slightly more. "Oh Odin, never change!" Her smile quickly began to falter however as she looked at the bag once more. "Y-You're going somewhere?"

"Indeed, my aching blood yearns to be quelled, to fight new foes and find new wondrous landmarks. Odin Dark cannot be tamed Lady Corrin, he cannot be still, he must always be on the move, bending the forces of darkness to his every whim, my spell hand twitches for the lure of battle once more."

"Oh..." Looking downwards slightly, Corrin appeared noticeably upset. "Will you be gone long?"

"Once I have traversed the long and difficult path to awakening I will be trapped, unable to return. My sacred blood shall resurge grandly, my duty to my haildom returning." The dark mage held his hand in front of his face for a moment, before dropping it as he began to frown. "What ails you Lady Corrin, why do you weep? Hast some foul beast run amok, hast some evil spell been set upon you? Take hold of my fell hand, we shall vanquish these foes together!"

Trying her best to hold her tears in, Corrin smiled slightly, though it was clearly forced. "There's no enemy to fight this time Odin, I just... I shall be sad to see you leave." Pausing, she looked at him hopefully. "Do you have to? Go I mean..."

"It is unavoidable Lady Corrin, without my return cities will perish, the world will fall to ruin without the swift justice only I can serve. Such are the whims of fate, though fear not, I shall make legends of our exploits, people will still speak of Odin Dark and Princess Corrin's fearless efforts to quell the war and save the kingdom from despair." Looking at Corrin, his expression appeared beyond comprehension.

"But I don't want you to-" Cutting herself off, Corrin quickly looked down, fidgeting with her lace sleeves. "I mean, what about Leo, doesn't he need you here?"

"Lord Leo understands that I am akin to a bird, I must keep flying, never looking back and never remaining in one place. I shall sorely be sorry to leave my lord, however I cannot control my aching blood that flows within my veins." Stepping forwards slightly, Odin looked at Corrin seriously. "Do not fear Lady Corrin, I shall miss you too, but I am fates accomplice, and he is a strict master, he waits for no man."

Sniffing slightly, Corrin tried to get a handle on her emotions. She was petrified, fear overwhelmed her as she looked at the man in front of her, the man she loved so dearly. About to slip from her grasp, the princess had no idea how she could prevent it, all she knew was that she simply could not allow him to leave without knowing how she felt, even if it meant her heart would break in two. "I love you!" She blurted out, a light blush quickly spreading across her face as she looked up at the dark mage.

The reaction was instant, no sooner had she said the words than Odin had fallen, toppling over as he looked up at her in shock. "Mayhaps I misheard you? You, Lady Corrin, did not just profess your love for I, Odin Dark? This must be a cruel joke, some misguided illusion sent to torture me."

Kneeling down, the young blonde looked into her loves eyes, knowing in her heart that this was the last chance she would ever get to tell him how she felt. "I love you Odin Dark, I love everything about you!" Smiling slightly, she leant towards him. "I love your eyes, I love how you speak, how you act, how you hold your arm. I love your laugh, I love how you name every weapon you come across, I love everything about you Odin. I cannot control my feelings, they have taken hold of me and will not let me go, nor do I want them to." Sighing slightly, she steeled herself. "I do not ask you to return my feelings, but I could not bear the thought of you leaving without ever having been hold of them."

"Princess! I am a nobody to you, of no importance in this world. Your love should be grand and passionate and proper!" His cheeks bright red, Odin found himself unable to avoid her piercing gaze.

"But it is Odin, it is all of those things!" Pushing herself forward, she came within inches of the dark mages lips. "Please, let me show you how passionate and grand my love is." 

Nodding slightly, Odin found himself stunned to silence, an almost impossible feat for the eccentric young man. His heart beat faster as he looked at her, their lips almost touching. For the longest time he had bottled up his feelings for the young woman in front of him, knowing that they would never be deemed as proper within Nohr. It was unfair, he knew that, to ever make a move on the woman he had grown to love so much, after all, he would soon be returning to Ylisse. He had wept for hours when she was hurt, sending Laslow to find out how she fared while he avoided the other soldiers, not wanting anyone to discover his pain. Even now looking at the scar sent a pang of sorrow through his chest, why did he not save her.

In that instant their lips touched, connecting in an embrace that oozed passion. Her hands going up to his hair, Corrin weaved her fingers in it as she pulled him closer towards her. The kiss seemed to last an age, neither one wanting the moment to end.

Like all good things however, the kiss came to an end far too quickly. As the pair separated their chests heaved, panting for breath as they looked at one another. Their eyes met, and as Corrin struggled to regain her breath, Odin spoke four simple words. "I love you too."

Immediately Corrin flung herself at him, knocking him flat onto his back. Kissing him once more, the pair were locked in a passionate embrace, neither wanting to let go. Wrapping his arms around the young woman, Odin pulled her closer as he kissed her, his heart filled with joy. While they were sprawled all over his floor neither seemed to care, both too wrapped up in the kiss. It was like a dream, Odin had never imagined that she would feel the same way as he did, and while he would have loved to have courted her, taking things slowly, he knew he had little time.

"Please, Odin... I want you." Corrin whined, looking down at him with glistening red eyes. Her chest heaved as she looked at him, her hands gripping onto his top. "I don't want you to go away without ever being with you as man and woman."

"I- Ah... it's not proper Corrin, my blood aches for you but I am a simple man and you a princess." Sitting up, Odin looked at the dragonstone user with wide eyes.

"I'm just a woman Odin, a woman who loves you and wants to be with you. I know it's hardly proper, and if time were permitting I would wed you first, but time is not on our side my love, so please."

Coughing slightly, the dark mage quickly rose to his feet, looking down at her. Taking a deep breath, he offered his hand to her. "If you must insist, let us be one. Let our bodies be entwined by the string of fate as we reach the heights of ecstasy with one another." As his love rose, he gently pulled her towards him, slowly making his way to the bed. Standing beside it, he carefully turned her around, looking on at the dress in confusion. "Egad! What puzzle is this, how am I supposed to remove this fine article, I fear it is an impossible task, but if anyone is destined to conquer its mystery it is I, Odin Dark!"


End file.
